Expuesta a tu mirada
by i say-love lion
Summary: Alice esta aconstumbrada a actuar y a tener la atencion de todo mundo, pero que pasara uando alguien descubre la verdadera Alice , tenga la atencion de la escula sin actuar y lo peor exponer su imagen    a/j,b/e y r/em
1. Chapter 1

Pov alice

Si como siempre soy la numero uno, hola soy alice cullen tengo 17 años y me encanta la atención, siempre he actuado como la alumna perfecta de mayores calificaciones ,y la que toda el mundo quiere ser mis amigos.

Pero eso es solo una fachada ya que soy una chica alegre, competitiva y acostumbrada a actuar, solo conoce mi verdadera naturaleza mis hermanos y sus novias, pero ninguno están el la escuela

Mi vida era perfecta hasta que llegó, ocupando mi puesto en la escuela y lo pero descubriendo mi a la verdadera alice cullen.

comente plis igual va a ver algo de ed/be


	2. conociendonos

Alice pov

Si otro día ha comenzado, me vestí con mi uniforme, me amarre el pelo y Salí de mi habitación

Hola duende-antes de que pudiera contestar el bruto de mi hermano mayor me levanto, yo solo reí como histérica, hasta que me bajo y lo seguí persiguiendo para patearlo.

-Alí, buenos días-dijo mi otro hermano edward, yo lo abrace ,era mi hermano favorito, ed tenia 18 y emmett tenia 19 me encantan no hay nada que cambiaria excepto una cosa sus novias son tan chillonas pero les conseguiré novias bonitas, simpáticas e inteligentes

Me fui a la escuela y empieza el teatro, estudié toda la noche para la prueba, pero nadie lo sabría .

Hola alice-dijeron un grupo de chicas

Hola, buenos días-dije con una amble sonrisa

Me prestarías los cuadernos ya que tus eres la mejor del curso y probablemente de la escuela-dijo una chica del grupo

Claro, pero no creo que sea la mejor de la escuela-dije humildemente pero en mi celebro pensé obvió que soy la mejor

Entramos a clase y nos enteramos que había un niño nuevo hijo de unos medico famoso, según las chicas era guapo y muy inteligente

-hola chicos les presentare el nuevo alumno, él es Jasper whitlock, era el mejor de su clase-dijo el profesor, _mierda me llego competencia pero nadie ganara mi puesto_ en mi escuela, estaba planeando mi estrategia, cuándo escuche gritos de mis compañeras, levanté mi vista y encontré en toda su gloria a whitlock, era rubio, alto, con un cuerpo muy atlético y una sonrisa woooo espera alice él es el enemigo.

-señorita alice ya que usted es la mejor de la clase orientara a el joven jasper en las clases-dijo el profesor mientras sonreía, jasper me quedo mirando y yo solo le sonríe con una sonrisa amablemente falsa

-claro profesor, jasper espero que te sientas bienvenido en nuestra escuela-dije todos aplaudieron

Nos sentamos junto en la clase, yo solo tomaba apunte hasta que llego la clase de historia mi favorita, el profesor nos dividió en equipos para debatir sobre la guerra yo era la líder de los que estábamos en contra y jasper de los que estaba a favor, esta iba a ser una demostración de que soy mejor.

Yo creo que la guerra es una demostración para ver quien tiene la verdad-dijo un chica rubia

-_La verdad es totalmente interior. No hay que buscarla fuera de nosotros ni querer realizarla luchando con violencia con enemigos exteriores-chupate esa acabo de citar_**a****Mahatma Gandhi.**

**-**La guerra es de por vida en los hombres, porque es guerra la vida, y vivir y militar es una misma cosa-dijo jasper ,el maldito era bueno

-**Un hombre, cualquier hombre, vale más que una bandera, cualquier bandera-respondí**

La guerra es una lotería, en la cual las naciones no deben arriesgar sino pequeñas sumas-mierda era napoleón

Estuvimos mas de media hora así, hasta que el profesor dijo que empatamos, yo nunca empato, yo siempre gano estaba pateando una piedra, estaba de muy mal humor, con emmett me desquitaré ,estaba planeando mis bromas para emmett cuando ,vi que venia jasper a mi posición,_diosito escóndeme desperéceme lo de emmett era una bromita no lo are pero que no venga _rogué ,pero como siempre no me ayudo, emmett no te salvas

-hola Alice-dijo jasper, si que era guapo

-hola jasper-fingí mi sonrisa amable

-me estaba preguntando si me ayudarías a encontrar el equipo de natación-dijo

-claro –me encamine deseando que el cloro de la piscina afectara su sustancia gris

Llegamos a la piscina y me despedí de el este va ser un año muy largo, llegué me puse mi ropa de estudio, nadie me ganaría jamás.


End file.
